


Quite A Many

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale has crow's feet, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley has scales, Crowley's Hair (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale is fat and soft and crowley loves it, aziraphale loves crowleys tattoo, demon kisses taste like cinnamon, lips of an angel, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: After the notpocolypse the two old friends become more.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week after Armagedidnt, and Crowley and Aziraphale were circling closer and closer together.  
More free to be out together, dining in restaurants, or at St. James Park, still wary of being caught by the respective sides, but after nothing happening, they slowly came to a halt to each other.  
One night while dining Crowley was drinking, on his fifth bottle of wine, the good stuff was starting to make him silly, at least to himself, Aziraphale was finding Crowley quite adorable, he was comparing the size of a blue whales brain with the brain of a whale shark.  
"Completely dif'rent, but both enormous, and damn big, so smart they are, but people just don't know it." Crowley said waving his wine glass about.  
Aziraphale chuckled as he patted his plump lips with his napkin, he was still working on the meal they had come to eat.  
Aziraphale looked up when he realized Crowley's rant had become silent.  
Crowley was now watching Aziraphale finishing his food, licking his lips with each bite the angel took, watched Aziraphale move the fork from the plate to his mouth closely.  
Suddenly a little self concious Aziraphale shifted in his seat and tugged his clothes away from his almost full stomach.  
"Crowley dear, are you hungry as well? We could order you some food to go with your wine." Aziraphale said with a small smile.  
"Nope, I'm good, besides I'm not the biggest fan of human food, not like you are angel. Though i do LOVE their drinks." Crowley said with a grin and a hiccup or two.  
"Ah, are you sure you dont want something to nibble? You're staring at me as I eat, which makes me think you're hungry." Aziraphale said.  
"Oh I am hungry angel, and I DO want something to nibble but s'not food, s'a cute bookshop owner I know. I could simply deVOUR him." Crowley said grinning wickedly.  
Aziraphale dropped his fork with a start, letting it clatter on his plate.  
Whereas Crowley realizing he said those words aloud started blushing, his face as red as his hair.  
"Oh GOD." Crowley moaned covering his face with his hands, willing time to reverse before he said that stupid thing, burying his face in his arms on the tabletop. Oh satan, things have been going so well and he had to get drunk and let that slip out, ugh oh god how could he have said that, like Aziraphale could possibly feel that way about him, Anthony J Crowley, a demon, Crowley wished he could discorporate and save Aziraphale the trouble of killing him with a rejection.  
"Oh dear." Aziraphale said, his heart swelling in his chest.  
He knew that he felt that way about Crowley, that demon seemed quite scrumptious, and so very handsome, but the last 6000 years had been difficult for them to navigate and Aziraphale never said it aloud, though vaguely disguised things he said, but he felt so utterly pleased that Crowley seemed to at least have an inkling of liking toward Aziraphale in the same way he liked Crowley.  
"Just do me a favor and beat me over the head with this." Crowley said handing Aziraphale a full wine bottle, not able to meet the angels blue eyes. Scared of what he'd see. Rejection, disgust, pity...  
"I will do no such thing. I quite enjoy your head, and don't wish to flatten it with a wine bottle." Aziraphale said regaining his composure and started eating the dessert the waiter had brought during Crowley's debacle.  
Crowley laughed a bit at that.  
"You enjoy my head?" He asked peeking up from his hiding place in his arms.  
"I enjoy quite a many thing about you. Your head being one thing." Aziraphale said matter-of-factly wiping a corner of his mouth with his napkin. His heart racing with though simple thing he had said, it revealed much more than he usually did to the demon.  
"Oh?" Crowley asked, feeling a warmth spread through him as he sat back up and gazed at the angel sitting across from him. He wondered what all the things were that Aziraphale liked about him.  
"Quite a many." Aziraphale said with a slight smirk. Knowing he was driving the demon mad by not being specific, grinning slightly devilishly.  
"Well, now, why dont you share those 'quite a many things.' With the class?" Crowley asked spreading his arms wide.  
"Now isn't the most appropriate time or place." Aziraphale said, a blush creeping onto his fair skin.  
"Ooh you're blushing, this must be good." Crowley crowed with glee, slightly giggling.  
"Oh do stop, you're making a scene." Aziraphale said scolding him.  
Crowley took a few deep breaths grinning like an idiot, and then looked at the angel. He could look at Aziraphale for days and not get tired of it, for weeks, months, years, centuries! He could gaze at the Angel and his white blond hair and blue eyes and hundred year old waistcoat for eternity and not get a bit tired of it.  
He watches as the angel painstakingly slowly ate his custard, licking every crumb of it up, pink tongue flicking across the fork. His delicate little moans of delight with how good it tasted. One of the 'quite a many things' Crowley enjoyed about the angel was how much he enjoyed eating, especially sweets. He enjoyed regular food quite a lot, but sweets were a different story entirely. It was a dance how he did it, each meal a different approach. But he enjoyed the food so much it could be distracting, filling up his plump, achingly soft belly with the human food.  
Aziraphale delicately finished the last bite of the custard that he had started and dabbed his mouth with his napkin a final time.  
"That was quite delicious." He said finally making eye contact with Crowley since his little confession.  
"Now ah, where were we?" He asked Crowley, hoping he'd be back on the topic of sealife brains.  
"You were going to tell me the 'quite a many' things you liked about me." Crowley said with a raised eyebrow.  
Aziraphale bristled, he didnt want to have this conversation here. He always imagined it occurring while in the bookshop, or at St. James Park, not at some random restaurant.  
"I, uh, dont really want to have that conversation." Aziraphale admitted.  
He felt a pang of guilt when Crowley's face fell.  
"Right right," Crowley muttered covering his mouth with his hand. 'Stupid stupid stupid' he thought.  
After a beat of silence Aziraphale said, "not that, I dont want to have that conversation, I just, never imagined it, that it would be here. I always imagined it at a place more, meaningful to, us." He stuttered through the sentence but was able to make it pass through his lips anyway.  
"But you have, imagined it?" Crowley asked, hope tinging his tone.  
Aziraphale's blue gaze met Crowley's behind his sunglasses, his blush deepening on his face.  
"Yes." He said looking Crowley in the eye, not breaking his gaze.  
"Where did you imagine this conversation exactly angel?" Crowley asked, his words slowly leaving his mouth like molasses pouring out of a bottle.  
Aziraphale swallowed a couple of times, trying to take hold of the wild beating of his heart.  
"The bookshop." He said finally.  
Crowley snapped and they were at the bookshop, the front doors locked and sign flipped to closed.  
Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting next to each other on the oversized couch that Aziraphale kept at the bookshop to Nestle in with a good read. The fireplace was roaring and it was nice, toasty, and cozy in the bookshop.  
After taking a moment to realign where they were Crowley looked at Aziraphale, trying to gauge what the angel was thinking.  
He looked positively sick, pale with a slight sweaty sheen on his forehead, his face was red and his hands were twitching nervously in his lap.  
Aziraphale stole a glance at Crowley, who was looking both extremely nervous, and excited at the same time. Practically shaking in his boots.  
Aziraphale took a deep breath and stood up, and started to pace a bit back and forth in front of Crowley.  
"Angel?" Crowley asked.  
Aziraphale stopped in front of Crowley, looking at him, his hair was a bit disheveled, his skin red in patches where he was blushing, and the utter warmth and aching and longing Aziraphale had been feeling the last 6000 years was wearing him down tonight.  
He adjusted his bowtie, and tugged his waistcoat down over his large tummy, the buttons on it straining from the big meal he had just eaten.  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale who looked like he was so nervous he was going to be sick. He kept fidgeting with his clothes, pulling and tugging and tightening.  
"Angel." Crowley said in a sweet murmur.  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley "If you dont stop fiddling with that waistcoat I'm going to have to miracle it off of you. Its distracting." Aziraphale gulped obviously, quite liking the idea of Crowley miracaling away his clothes.  
"Now, you were going to tell me the 'quite a many' things you liked about me." Crowley finished gently, daring to hope that this moment would be something he wouldnt live to regret. His blazen flirting being something he couldn't really take back.  
"Perhaps we shouldn't have this conversation when you've been drinking, you could say things back you dont mean." Aziraphale said not making eye contact with Crowley.  
"Trust me Angel, so far I've said nothing I didnt mean, but if it would help convince you I'll sober up right this second." Crowley said, performing the strange body clench he had to do to sober up immediately. Besides he didnt want to forget anything spoken by the angel tonight.  
Aziraphale took a deep breath, nerves wanting to choke him, keep the lovey thought about Crowley masked behind his lips. If he spoke them aloud and Crowley didnt reciprocate those feelings or thought it would discorporate Aziraphale on the spot.  
"W-well," he started with a stammer.  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale the longing and desire deep in his gaze, painted plain on his face.  
"Your head, as I said, is quite nice, very, nicely shaped, proportional to your body." Aziraphale finally spat out, feeling like an imbecile for the sentence he just uttered.  
Afraid to look at Crowley he continued, "it also, houses your hair, which ever since Eden I have adored, wanted to, ah, run my, f-fingers through it. F-feel the f-flames that colored that halo of hair on top of y-your head." Aziraphale stuttered.  
He glanced at Crowley who had an amused smile playing across his lips.  
"Oh bother I am making a fool of myself." Aziraphale cried covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment from Crowley his face must have been as red as the demons hair that he just professed his love to.  
He heard a creak and his heart dropped, sure that Crowley, shocked of his confession of admiration towards the demon was walking out the door. After all who would want him to admire them?  
Suddenly he felt a gentle warm hands on both of his wrists and they gently pulled his hands away from his face. He was looking at Crowley, who was grinning like a fool, and blushing a deep burgandy.  
"Keep going Angel," he murmed softly to Aziraphale, "please." He added.  
Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was now clasping his hands gently with his, lacing the fingers together.  
Aziraphale's heart was racing at just the touch of Crowley's hands in his, it made him want to dance and sing around the bookshop.  
Crowley, though terrified of being so forward as to hold the Angel's hands, knew if he didnt encourage Aziraphale to continue that'd hed have to wait another 6000 years to hear how the angel felt about him.  
"I, q-quite like your little snake tattoo, it reminds me of your snake form, which was elegant and sleek and beautiful in the sun, I miss seeing it at times, though I know if you are in your snake form I can't gaze upon your corporeal form, which would be a crime, becsuse it itself is very, alluring, and beautiful itself, tall, angular, slender, what the ideal of beauty is based upon, a corporeal form to start a war over." Aziraphale said thinking of the Battle of Troy.  
"You find me beautiful angel?" Crowley murmured, his face inches from Aziraphale's.  
Aziraphale gulped and loosened his hands from Crowley's embrace, unpacking their fingers.  
Crowley felt ice cold as he felt Aziraphale unclasp his hands.  
Shitshitshitshitshit! Too far I went too fucking far and I've ruined everything. Crowley thought panicked.  
Then he watched as Aziraphale reached up and removed Crowley's sunglasses from his face.  
Surprised Crowley's mouth hung open. Not sure where the angel was going with this. He noted in amusement that Aziraphale tossed the glasses without looking where they landed.  
"I especially," Aziraphale started, resting one hand on the side of Crowley's face and gently ran his thumb along his cheek with one hand and found Crowley's hand with his free one.  
"Find your eyes quite, dazzling, a deep fiery amber that just lights up a room, unfortunately you hide them behind those awful glasses." Aziraphale said with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
Crowley gulped, almost at a loss for words. "Y-you, you think my eyes are dazzling?" Crowley asked making sure he heard Aziraphale correctly, his eyes marked him a demon to the world, he hated them himself, wished he could completely hide them, but the glasses only did so much, he didnt want Aziraphale to constantly be reminded that he was a demon, a fallen angel, not worth his time or effort, not worth his love or feelings.  
"I think, your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are my favorite shade of leaves in the autumn, my favorite hue of flames in a lit fire, my favorite shining light like the stars in the heavens. I love your eyes. I love..." Aziraphale trailed off, staring at Crowley's lips, how he had wanted to taste them more than any dessert he had ever eaten in 6000 years.  
After a beat of silence and of watching Aziraphale stare at his lips, Crowley licked them slightly, breathing heavily.  
He wanted to taste those lips of the Angel's. And if he was inferring things correctly, against all odds, the angel wanted to taste his lips as well.  
He took in a shaky deep breath and broke the short distance between him and Aziraphale's lips.  
Aziraphale was surprised when Crowley leaned down quickly and kissed him.  
They were lip to lip, leaning into each other.  
And the electrical flow from the both of them was strong enough to give power to a whole continent.  
Crowley moaned slightly, the Angel's lips tasted and felt like every fantasy and dream he ever had about this moment. Soft and supple, plump and delicious, sweet and holy. He tasted the lips of the angel and he wanted more, so much more.  
Aziraphale swooned as his lips stayed connected to Crowley's, like a holy palmers kiss hand to hand. Touching all at once and breathing in the demon's lips, always stained slightly pink from it being bitten between his lips when hes anxious, tasting of heat and cinnamon, his bottom lip plumper than his top lip, the heat radiating from Crowley's lips were hypnotizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Simultaneously Crowley and Aziraphale's hunger for the other became too much for them and they both dove in for more.  
Aziraphale reached up and curled his fingers in Crowley's hair like he had been wanting to for the last 6000 years, through every haircut Crowley had, his hair was soft as silk and it felt luxurious along Aziraphale's fingertips.  
Crowley deepened the kiss aching for more from the angel. He gently and fervently pulled Aziraphale closer to him, and he melted into Aziraphale, their bodies touching, hip to hip, chest to chest, lips to lips.  
Aziraphale gripped Crowley's firely locks in one hand and gave them a gentle pull, he wanted more of his dear friend, he wrapped one hand hesitantly around Crowley and pulled him closer. More aware of his presence than ever, warm to the touch, Aziraphale's heart bursting in his chest, his lungs feeling constricted, his stomach full of butterflies.  
The tug of his hair that Aziraphale did made a shock go through Crowley's body like a strike of lightning, like an atomic bomb, and he fervently pulled Aziraphale as close as he could, letting his hands Rove gently, tentatively over the angel, not wanting to startle him away, but wanting to feel him, make sure this was real, that he was real, that in this moment they were both real.  
Aziraphale felt Crowley's hands start to explore his body more and felt giddy and nervous at the same time. He thought Crowley was absolutely beautiful, as long and slender as he was, but he was not like Crowley in that way, he was short, and had a gut, as gabriel had put it, he was soft. And generally he didnt mind. But he didnt know if Crowley felt the same way that he did, or if he might think the same way gabriel did. Crowley always toyed with his own appearance to fit in with the current trends, but aziraphale can never recall him choosing to look as he did, rounded in the middle, plushy everywhere else.  
"Angel, if you want me to stop, though it would kill me, I will." Crowley murmured softly into Aziraphale's soft neck.  
Crowley noticed Aziraphale stiffen as his hands began to travel over the Angel's body.  
His delicious body, his broad body, his soft, plushy, plumpy body, his angelic heavenly body.  
And he stopped, not wanting to push the angel farther than he was comfortable with.  
Aziraphale eyes flickered open, half lidded, his blue ocean eyes focusing on Crowley's.  
"I, um, it's not that um I w-want you to stop." Aziraphale stuttered, speech slowly coming back to him after those blissful moments tangled in Crowley's embrace.  
"In fact I very much want you to, to continue, but I, I hardly seem it fair for me, to tell you most of the many things I love of yours, and you not reciprocate." Aziraphale said blushing madly.  
"Oh angel, I could go on for days telling you what I love about you." Crowley growled into Aziraphale's ear nipping at his ear lobe.  
"Would you rather I tell you, or show you?" Crowley whispered kissing Aziraphale's neck.  
Aziraphale practically purred at the feel of Crowley's lips touching his neck, sensitive spots humming and tingling.  
"Hmmmm, hard to decide, both?" Aziraphale asked with a giddy giggle.  
"Greedy angel." Crowley purred into Aziraphale's neck.  
"Mind if I change the scenery? Like you mentioned before, i imagined this... conversation happening in a different setting." Crowley said .  
"That's fine. " Aziraphale said, his insides squeezing.  
Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers and brought the two of them to the bedroom of his flat.  
Since Aziraphale wasnt as familiar with his bedroom as he was the bookshop Crowley let him get his bearings and look around before pouncing.  
He watched the angel greedily. Aziraphale's big blue eyes were taking in everything in the bedroom, his hands were touching the bed, feelings its softness, its give, the plushness of the blankets, looked at the lamp on the bedside table that had angel's playing along the base. Crowley felt himself blush when Aziraphale noticed that, but felt a gooey warmth inside hin when Aziraphale smiled.  
Aziraphale took in everything of Crowleys bedroom, he had seem glimpses of it, but he didnt come to Crowley's flat often  
After looking at everything his gaze settled on Crowley. Crowley had been watching him the whole time, smiling big and uninhibited.  
Aziraphale felt a grin come onto his face as well.  
Crowley closed the space between them walking quickly to Aziraphale's side and reaching for his hand.  
Aziraphale let Crowley take his hand and led him to the bed. Crowley let Aziraphale sit on the edge of the bed and then he gave Aziraphale a gentle kiss.  
"Now where were we?" Crowley asked against Aziraphale's lips.  
Aziraphale smiled against Crowley's lips, he loved it when Crowley joked, he was very funny, even if he could be corny.  
"Ah yes, I was going to tell you what I like about you." Crowley said smiling.  
Aziraphale suddenly became nervous again, butterflies flapping wildly in his stomach, heart pounding, .  
Crowley leaned down and looked into Aziraphale's eyes.  
"I too, quite like your head, it has it's own damn big brain In it, always reading and devouring those books you love so much, only making you smarter, smater than anyone I know." Crowley reached up and gently twined his fingers in Aziraphale's curls.  
"I love your curls, your angelic dove feathered curls, so soft." Crowley murmured, mesmerized by the feeling of Aziraphale's hair, trying not to give himself a heart attack in anticipation of moving south on touching the angel, if the angel would let him.  
Crowley gently trailed his hand downward from Aziraphale's hair to his cheeks.  
"And your face, heavens there is so much to love about your face angel. I'll try to touch on every part I love."  
Aziraphale's breath hitched as Crowley gently cupped his face in his hands.  
"Your eyes, i just cant get enough of these eyes, every shade of blue i have ever seen, none can compare to the blue of your eyes. Not the blue of the seas, the blue of the morning sky, the blue in the cosmos. None of it compares to the particular shade that is your eyes." Crowley whispered, scared if he spoke louder it would scare the angel away. Make the moment end, wake him from this dream.   
Aziraphale gulped as Crowley's amber eyes looked deeply into his blue ones, his gaze flickering all over his face, gently like a touch.  
"The lines here, " crowley said giving a gentle kiss to Aziraphale's crow's feet.  
"Oh lord, I have been here six thousand years. " Aziraphale said somewhat embarrassed.  
Crowley smiled "'M not done angel. These lines here," he said tracing the wrinkles around Aziraphale's eyes,  
"I love these little lines. How they crinkle when you smile, enhancing your face, drawing more attention to those gorgeous eyes of yours. I love that."  
Aziraphale felt his lips stretching into a smile.  
"That smile of yours, that dammed smile, gets me every time angel. Since the first moment in Eden to now every smile you've smiled by me, each one you've thrown my way, each joke you've laughed at, each book you smile to yourself when reading a passage, each little bit of a dessert you eat that makes you smile that smile, it unhinges something in my soul." Crowley said, a slight sweet agony to his tone.  
Aziraphale couldn't get the grin to leave his face.  
"Those lips, aah those lips are just so plump and delicious. It takes so much not to try and kiss them constantly, or bite them. They seem so delicious. And those cheeks!  
Those cheeks angel." Crowley said with a groan.  
"My cheeks?" Aziraphale asked with a chuckle.  
"Yes those little chubby cherubic cheeks of yours pop out when you smile too, another facet to that smile. NGK that smile. What it does to me angel." Crowley said placing a hand over his heart.  
"Can i?" Aziraphale asked.  
Crowley smiled and grabbed Aziraphale's hand and placed it over his heart. Aziraphale felt the quickened tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump under Crowleys delicate breastbone.  
"Oh the things you do to me angel." Crowley said.  
"Oh Crowley, the things you do to me as well." Aziraphale said barely above a whisper.  
"Want me to keep going?" Crowley asked gently.  
"There's more?" Aziraphale asked incredulously with a giggle.  
"Oh so much more angel. 'M afraid I'm a bit more soft than you are." Crowley said with a deep chuckle.  
Aziraphale somewhat stiffened at the word soft.  
"Oh, I dont think you could be any softer than me." Aziraphale said giving a tug to his waistcoat away from his stomach, trying to be inconspicuous.  
"I do like a challenge angel. Can I keep going? It'll actually physically hurt if I don't keep going." Crowley said with a sharp laugh.  
"Yes, do go ahead." Aziraphale said breathily.  
"I do love these clothes of yours, only because you're so fond of them and wear them well, but, I would like to, to, r-remove sssome of them for thisss next part." Crowley said blushing a furious shade of red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lots of details here but damn they've been waiting 6000 years cut them some slack.

"What?" Squeaked Aziraphale, not expecting that.  
"Only angel, only with what you're comfortable with. God and satan both know i wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or rushed or anything bad. I want this to be good, so good, and if I fuck it all up I'll never forgive myself. We can go as slow as you like, I don't want to go too fast for you. Not now not ever." Crowley said quickly tripping over his words, running his hands through his crop of hair nervously repeatedly scared he had rushed things, 'stupid stupid stupid! Shit shit shit!' Crowley clamped his eyes shut not wanting to see rejection on Aziraphale's face.  
Aziraphale saw the genuine fear in Crowley's expression, worried that he had pushed Aziraphale too far, and knew that Crowley wouldn't do anything if Aziraphale didn't give him consent first.  
"Um, j-just, tell me what you'd like to, uh, r-remove before you do, or before m-miracling away." Aziraphale said softly, clenching his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists.  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale incredulous that the angel would let him continue to verbalize his 6000 years of pining and poetry to him. Crowley smiled softly and kissed the angel gently on the lips.  
Aziraphale melted into Crowley's kiss, giddy and grinning like a crazy person.  
"Okay angel, like I mentioned before, I do love this waistcoat on you, but it is rather distracting. May i?" Crowley asked tugging the waistcoat and raising an eyebrow to Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale started fiddling with the buttons on the waistcoat again, nervous about being disrobed in from of the handsome demon, how the differences in their corporeal forms may make him want to take back all the splendid things he has said thus far. Nervous, Aziraphale gulped and looked up at Crowley. His big yellow eyes earnest and loving.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Yes you may."  
Crowley grinned and reached up to unbutton the buttons of the waistcoat. He was slow and methodical, knowing how much care and pride Aziraphale had for the coat.  
He looked up at Aziraphale as he fiddled with the buttons, the angel was biting his bottom lip worrying over something, that he'd rip off a button?  
Crowley concentrated until he had all the buttons undone, he reached up and helped Aziraphale slide the waistcoat off of himself and gently miracle it folded in a chair.  
"Now angel, can I remove the vest?" Crowley asked fingering the material on the outer of Aziraphale's ensemble. Trying not to seem as greedy as he was feeling. Oh how he felt so greedy, and lustful for the angel.  
"Yes ." Aziraphale said feeling his heart begin to race again.  
Crowley more worried about messing this article of clothing up snapped his fingers and the vest appeared with the waistcoat.

All Aziraphale had left of his top clothing was a button up long sleeved shirt and an undershirt.  
Crowley gazed upon that sight before looking up at Aziraphale's nervous face. He wanted to savor every moment, appreciate each removal of clothing, but it seemed the longer he took between taking pieces of clothing off the more nervous Aziraphale seemed.  
"Angel, may I?" Crowley asked breathily.  
"Y-yes." Aziraphale replied, ready and terrified for Crowley to see him exposed. He wanted it so bad because he wanted Cowley so bad. he wanted to feel his touches glide over his skin, terrified that the demon would not enjoy it as much as he was enjoying disrobing him and making him squirm.  
Crowley, wanting to savor this moment, started from the top and slowly began to undo the shirts buttons.  
Where Crowley's fingers met skin it left a trail of fire on Aziraphale, hot and burning, a lustful fire that had been 6000 years in the making. Aziraphale had goosebumps popping up on his arms from the pleasure, the simple pleasure of Crowley just grazing his chest as he unbuttoned.  
Crowley leaned into the angel with the lower buttons he reached. The good lustful pain inside him intensifying, and growing with each button he undid.  
When he finally reached the last one it unbuttoned with a simple two fingered teasing, it had been straining against the Angel's expanse of stomach, pressed tight against it, easily the easiest button to undo.  
Crowley stared at the bottom edges of the unbuttoned shirt and slowly brought his gaze upwards, and ran his hands up the Angel's fleshy sides, up his torso, grazing his chest, up his neck, and cupped the Angel's face in his hands and brought a fiery kiss to his lips.  
Aziraphale was certain he was going to discorpoate any moment, just shatter into a thousand pieces. The feelings he was having while Crowley ran his hands along his torso were a mix of utter excitement and thrill, mixed with insecurities over the paddings of extra flesh Crowley was touching, even though he still had an undershirt on, it was as thin as tissue paper and didnt disguise anything.  
Crowley slipped his hands under the shoulders of the button up and slid it down Aziraphale's arms and gently yanked it off tossing it absentmindedly behind him.  
Aziraphale Sit there in just his trousers and the undershirt, Crowley looked at the angel. The undershirt clung to his skin like glue, leaving nothing to the imagination, but he didnt want to imagine anything, he wanted that dreadful article of clothing gone.  
Aziraphale sat squirming under the amber stare of his dear friend. His large thighs rubbing together under the fabric of his trousers, Crowley grinned noting that the movement made Aziraphale look adorable.  
"M-may I A-angel?" Crowley asked fingering the trousers with one hand and the undershirt with the other. Gripping the undershirt in a fist.  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley breathing heavily, nerves and anticipation hitching every inhale and exhale.  
Aziraphale slowly nodded.  
"No angel, I need you to say that it is okay. I need to hear it in your voice. Because I would never forgive myself if you weren't sure that you were okay with anything I do to you." Crowley growled into Aziraphale's soft neck, resisting the urge to bite there.  
"Y-yes." Aziraphale stammered, nerves rocking the simple one syllable he uttered.  
Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale's undershirt and trousers disappeared.  
Once they were gone, Crowley ate up the vision that was Aziraphale like the angel had eaten the custard earlier, methodically and fully enjoying every second it took, every inch of skin he viewed. When he noticed that the Angel's eyes were closed.  
After a moment, a beat of silence that felt like Crowley had frozen time, Aziraphale peeked at him, just to see big amber eyes staring back.  
"Oh angel." Crowley said with a suppressed moan, reaching up and clasping the sides of Aziraphale's face in his hand, and closing the distance between their lips, he kissed the angel, hungrily.  
Aziraphale reached up and held Crowley's face in his pudgy hands and knotted his fingers through the locks of fire.  
Crowley leaned into him and Aziraphale leaned back onto the bed, letting Crowley lean into him fully putting his slim hips against his padded ones, a slight pressure digging into his thigh.  
Crowley's hands travelled over the curves of the angel as he kissed him, as his lips melted into the heavenly pair that he was attached to. He gently traced the edges of the Angel's body, the soft skin giving beneath his touch, his slender fingers gripping along the Angel's love handles, the most perfect human term for that area. Crowley dug his nails into a soft fleshy area along the Angel's thigh as he gasped for air breaking their kiss for a moment.  
He panted, catching his breath as he looked down at the angel who was breathless and wringing his hands together.  
Aziraphale's stomach was in knots. The butterflies that had previously been flapping around were now multiplied by thousands, and knotting together, every touch Crowley gave him was the butterflies wings flapping not in unison, they all flapped wildly around giving him aches and longings and urges he had never felt before.  
Crowley's pupils were slits as he forced his amber eyes to slowly and painstakingly look at every inch of the angel available for his gaze.  
His broad shoulders were padded and curved into thick upper arms, each one having a gentle indentation of a roll before loping to his thick strong forearms. The angel was soft but he was a being of power, a force to face. Thickness of muscle and padding was evident everywhere.  
Crowley raised a hand to Aziraphale's neck and gently and slowly traced the outline of his underlying muscled curvaceous body.  
As he started going south from his neck he noticed a shiver pass through Aziraphale, and that his blue eyes were clamped closed, his hands balled into fists.  
Aziraphale opened his eyes as he heard Crowley murmur lowly questioning, "angel?"  
The look of confusion on Crowley's face, the furrowed brow, the downward pull of his lips hurt Aziraphale to look at.  
"I, I dont want you to be, disappointed. I dont want you to be disgusted or displeased when you, when you touch me, or see my flesh in ways you havent before." Aziraphale admitted in a choked whisper, tears brimming his eyes.  
Crowley reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from Aziraphale's eyes. "Angel, why would I ever be disappointed, displeased, or disgusted by touching you? What is so bad about touching you?" He asked, his voice deep and rumbling.  
"Because I, I am soft, and large and f-fat. All over, I cant hide it without my clothes, it, i, I'm not good enough for you this way... " Aziraphale for once was at a loss for words, stuttering to the demon.  
Crowley gaped at Aziraphale for a moment opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
"Angel. " Crowley said firmly as he tilted Aziraphale's face to look into his eyes.  
"I have wanted this, wanted you, wanted to touch you, caress you, kiss you, hold you, disrobe you, for six thousand years. Ever since that moment on the wall of the garden when you sheltered me from the rain, a demon you just met, a fallen angel, a stranger, a dammed soul. You sheltered me without knowing me and I fell madly, deeply, wildly in love with you at that moment. No amount of pudge on your flesh is going to change that. If anything it would make me want it, want you more. Your softness is what makes you you. You look like an angel is supposed to look. You look kind and trustworthy but also like you could discorpoate some serious ass if you needed to. You are magnificent, every inch of you, muscles and fat, every bloody molecule of your skin, your form, your everything, is heavenly." Crowley said gently but forcefully so Aziraphale wouldnt waste another second doubting that he wasnt good enough for the demon.  
Him not good enough? The angel of heaven not good enough for a demon?  
Aziraphale still had tears brimming in his eyes.  
"May I show you how much I utterly madly adore you?" Crowley asked rubbing his thumb along Aziraphale's cheek.  
"Y-yes." Aziraphale said.  
Crowley started at Aziraphale's lips, kissing them softly, then he let his hands slide down Aziraphale's chest, as his lips followed in close persuit.  
His kisses landing along the soft flabby padded pectoral muscles of the angel, landing on his pointed nipples. Crowley grinned as he felt them beneath his lips and gave a gentle bite.  
His hands gripping each side of the Angel's large tummy as his kisses trailed there, so soft and cool, his belly was one of the places that amazed Crowley, compared to his own it was impressive and large, soft, voluptuous, voluminous. He kissed every inch his lips could touch, each roll on Aziraphale's sides that loped downward. Every mark from heaven, golden decorations, which on Aziraphale appeared as golden stretch marks, Crowley traced them and kissed them, afraid he'd burst with the joy and wonder he was feeling as he touches and kissed and loved his beautiful angel.   
His hands led the way down, he reached down and gently grabbed, massaged the Angel's thick thighs, a moan escaped Crowley as he touched those velvet thighs.  
He lowered his kisses and without much force bit the Angel's inner thigh, making Aziraphale yelp.  
Crowley was torturing himself with how achingly slow he was going, but he wanted to savor and treasure every second, every sensation, every touch of the Angel's skin under his fingertips under his lips under his tongue.  
He gently clawed the angel as he made his way northward from those thick thighs back up to the Angel's face.  
Aziraphale was panting, blushing, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his blue eyes bulging with all the touches he was feeling from Crowley. All his nerve endings exploding like dying stars.  
"Now angel, does that seem like something I didnt enjoy?" Crowley teased.  
Aziraphale reached up gripping Crowley tightly pulling him to his chest.  
Desperately squeezing the demon close.  
Crowley nipped Aziraphale's earlobe as the angel squeezed him against his chest. The softness he was engulfed in making his stomach ache with longing.  
Suddenly he and Aziraphale were tumbling in the bed and he was pinned on his back, his hands pinned to the bed above his head by the stong Angel's grasp.  
The angel grinned down at him smiling wide, his blue eyes shining.  
Crowley grinned back not knowing what the angel was aiming at but enjoying it fully.  
"Now." Aziraphale said leaning down to kiss Crowley, pressing his plump lips to Crowleys and giving a nip to the demons thick lower lip.  
"Its my turn." Aziraphale whispered into Crowley's ear.  
Crowleys eyes widened, and a smile spread across both their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfortunately short, but I will add more tomorrow!  
I need to eat and sleep at some point and if I continue this it wont happen.

Aziraphale looked down at the demon he so adored, blue eyes full of love and dare he say lust.  
Crowley's deep amber eyes widened as he looked up at Aziraphale, heart beating wildly in his chest, was he having a heart attack? Could he have a heart attack? Who cares this heart attack would be the best thing that ever happened to him. He begged for this heart attack for millenia.  
His breath caught as Aziraphale gently stroked the side of his face, brushing his soft supple thumb along Crowley's cheek bones, he adjusted himself and he was now straddling the demon, just for the opportunity to do this, he ran both hands through the flaming scarlet hair that crowned the demon's head.  
"Oh Crowley, did my heart love until now, for I've never seen true beauty til this night." Aziraphale murmured  
Crowley laughed deeply rumbling, a large burst of joy, his angel could be funny when he wanted to be.  
"Please no Shakespeare. I want to hear these things in your own words, in your own tongue, your own f-feelings. Not them through the work of some git in tights." Crowley said through another gale of laughter.  
Aziraphale huffed but smiled, "I was trying to be funny dear. But do let me list the ways, reasons, thing I love about you." Aziraphale said his eyes half lidded as he grinned.  
Crowley ran a thumb along Aziraphale's thick thigh as a gesture for him to continue.  
"This beautiful scarlet crown that you adorn, oh I've wanted to fun my fingers through it since Eden, it's so soft, so silky. Every flash of red I see reminds me of it, and stikes a pang of jealousy in me, but now.." Aziraphale trailed off, leaning down and burying his face in Crowley's hair briefly, inhaling as he did so. The hint of coconut from Crowley's hair care products making the scent a creation of heaven that he wanted to breathe in forever.  
Aziraphale rose up above  
Crowley and Crowley gulped as Aziraphale's touch went south, cradling his face in his big strong hands.  
"Your eyes, these eyes, these are the most beautiful eyes in creation, the deep amber lighting a fire in my soul with every glance you look my way. The way they get big and wide when you talk about the stars and cosmos, how they glow a faint shade of gold when you're embarrassed about something. And when you're not hiding their natural form, whether behind those dreadful sunglasses and with concentration, how they shine like all those stars in the heavens that you adore." Crowley felt a blush spreading across his face, if the angel was going to spout this kind of poetry he needed to prepare himself better or he'd be glowing gold and red for weeks.  
Crowley's skin warmed under Aziraphale's touch as his fingers went to his chin.  
"Your smile, oh how it's caused my heart to ache through these long years. Every time I made you laugh, made you smile, it was through pure greed and sin just so I could get a glimpse and see that smile. Beguiling and bedazzling it enchants me every time I gaze upon it."   
Crowley's lips spread over his teeth not being able to help himself.  
"That's the one, that smile." Aziraphale said leaning down and giving Crowley a short peck on the lips, "oh and these lips." Aziraphale tried to suppress a moan as he kissed Crowley deeeper.  
Crowley felt a strike of lightning pass through his veins as the angel kissed deeper, pulling his face as close to his own as possible. Crowley reached up and cupped the Angel's plump face in his hands and pulled him closer, quickly, fervently, deeply.  
A deeper pain struck him and he blushed as he felt it dig into the Angel's soft underbelly.  
Aziraphale gave a deep throaty growl and nipped at Crowley's slender neck.  
"Not quite yet my dear. I'm just finishing telling you the love I have for your face." He whispered into the long graceful neck of his beloved.  
"Do proceed angel." Crowley said with a growl, if the angel wanted to reach that particular appendage he wouldnt complain, but he wouldn't expect the angel to want to go that far just yet.   
Crowley happily hummed, unable to keep his thoughts pure, luckily they werent turning to shit yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!

Aziraphale smiled gently down and realizing that the demon was still clothed gave Crowley's shirt a tug with a pout similar to a petulant toddler.  
Crowley threw his head back and laughed, his angel, god his angel was something.  
He felt a shiver of nerves go through him and his laugh fell short as he remembered that the angel hasn't seen him without clothing covering his torso before, and Aziraphale didnt know about the black and red scales he still had that decorated his chest and stomach in some patches. Marking him even more so as a demon, one of the fallen, unwanted by God Herself. Just a cruel reminder that he unloved, cast out, thrown away like the garbage that he was.  
"Um angel," Crowley said gripping Aziraphale's hand in his as Aziraphale went to tug Crowley's shirt off.  
Aziraphale paused as he felt Crowley's hand trembling slightly over his.  
"Um, i, I want to ah, prepare you, for m-me without clothing." Crowley stuttered out.   
"You dont have to rub in that you're flawless and gorgeous my dear, I already knew that."  
Aziraphale said absentmindedly kissing Crowley's knuckles and giving his shirt another tug untucking it from his tight pants.  
"Angel, I need to tell you..." Crowley trailed off.   
"Tell me what dear?" Aziraphale asked raising an eyebrow to Crowley, still scattering his skin with kisses and tugging at the demon's clothes.  
"Tell you that, tell you that..." Crowley stuttered and trailed off in a staye of half euphoria and half of panic attack as Aziraphale nuzzled and kissed his collar bone and he drowned in the feeling of warmth that spread over him from those gentle touches coming from Aziraphale's lips. A euphoria that he never thought he'd get to experience.  
Aziraphale grinned to himself, somewhat pleased that he was making the demon feel in such a way that he was forgetting how to speak.   
He continued kissing him and running his hands along Crowley's skin and finally tugged the shirt his lover was wearing off over his head.   
Crowley clamped his golden eyes shut, afraid to see the Angel's face when he saw what was under his clothes. What marked him as fallen, unwanted, unloved, unforgivable, ugly, disgusting, a demon.  
Crowley tried to keep his lips from trembling, waiting for rejection, for the angel to change his mind, to realize that in their throws of passion he had forgotten Crowley was a demon and that they were not compatible. To see what Crowley saw every time he looked in a mirror or got a glimpse of his reflection in a window, or forgot his sunglasses. A damned soul, a fallen angel, a slithering serpent, unwanted, unforgivable, thrown out garbage. The dark thoughts seeping into Crowley's mind clouding everything else,   
He felt his heart beginning to rip into thousands of tiny shards, it ached with a quiver inside his chest.  
Crowley shakily exhaled as he felt Aziraphale's warm touch on his torso, gently tracing where his scales were.  
"My dear, I didnt know you had these." Aziraphale murmured gently.  
Crowley grimaced, god how could he have let the angel see him like this? 'Ugly! demon! ugly! stupid! shit! shit! shit! Unlovable! Unforgivable! How could you think he'd ever love you?' Coursed through his head on repeat at fast forward speed as he clenched his mouth shut trying to stop the trembling of his lips and trying to fight to stay in the moment with Aziraphale as long as it would last.  
"S'never come up, it's, I know its ugly and unsightly and that it's a big buzzing luminescent sign saying demon pointing to my bloody head." Crowley spat out quickly with a moan as he covered his face with his hands.  
He was so close to this piece of heaven, and it was being torn from his grasp, just like when he fell, but this was worse, oh so much worse. This did feel like a heart attack, full aching, throbbing pain, an agony he had never felt before other than when he found the bookshop in flames.   
Crowley clenched his eyes shut tighter willing the tears to go away that were springing from that memory, gritting his teeth, and trying to get out of this tandem his head was spinning into.  
As Aziraphale gazed down at Crowley he felt an ache in his heart for this being. So much love that he held inside for him for so long was ready to burst out.  
Six thousand years of stolen glances, hiding, fleeting company, meeting in secret, worrying constantly over if their respective sides suspected anything, terrified of being found out, terror of the thought that his beloved would be destroyed for fraternizing with an angel. Aziraphale felt his breath quicken in an unpleasant way and tears brim in his eyes.  
Aziraphale swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat suddenly, and closed his eyes tightly trying to will the bad thoughts away. This was their time now, they were together now.   
He had Crowley and Crowley had him, completely.   
Crowley blindly reached for Aziraphale's hand hearing him sniffle, keeping one hand covering his face.  
"Angel." He murmured through the self loathing he was feeling.  
"If you want to stop, or go back to the bookshop, you can, I'll understand." Crowley said, every word aching as he said it aloud. His heart in a vice squeezing tightly.  
"I will do no such thing!" Aziraphale snapped.  
Surprised, Crowley opened his eyes and looked up at the angel.  
Aziraphale's face was glowing with, pure love, radiating toward the demon that was still pinned beneath him. The tears welling in his eyes making them sparkle a cerulean shade of blue.  
"Angel, i-I know they're, I'm, marked, ugly, a demon." He stuttered and took a deep breath, "Those markings, the scales of the serpent, they're there to remind me that I'm unwanted, unloved, cast out." Crowley said his voice barely above a whisper, the pain reverberating in each syllable.  
"Not to be blasphemous, but the Almighty made a mistake in giving you those markings if that's what they're meant to represent. Because I love you, have loved you, since, so very long ago. I want you, have wanted you, for millenia. And you are the most beautiful creature i have ever seen." Aziraphale paused and lowered his face to a patch of scales on Crowley's chest just under the breastbone and placed a gentle kiss there.  
Crowley hissed an exhale he had been holding in for too long and arched his back under Aziraphale's touch.  
Aziraphale pressed his lips to a patch of scales that trailed down the side of Crowley's rib cage. And Crowley felt warmth and goosebumps rise up on his skin.  
Aziraphale headed south where a patch of scales decorated Crowley's small stomach.  
He placed a hand on each side of the slender demon and leaned down and placed a gentle touch from his lips on the scales there. Crowley hummed as Aziraphale planted kisses along every patch of scales he had. With each kiss that Aziraphale placed he let his hands explore the area gently with his fingertips. Slowly spreading them out and drawing them back in, tracing, feeling.  
Crowley shivered from how good this felt on his body.  
"Crowley, you are so loved, so wanted, so adored, so treasured, so beautiful," Aziraphale murmured as he laid kisses upon the demon's skin.  
Crowley hyperfocused on what Aziraphale was saying and doing, taking slow deep breaths as the angel kept speaking declarations and kissing his body. Letting the Angel's words wash over the dark swirls of insecurities in his mind.   
"Crowley." Aziraphale murmured looking up at the demon, his lips pressed to Crowley's slender tummy.  
"Yes angel?" Crowley replied lazily, his anxiety having gone and depleted him of energy, exhausting him.  
"May I remove the rest of your clothing?" Aziraphale asked gently fingering Crowley's trousers.  
Crowley grinned, "Angel at this point you can do whatever you want with me, but be gentle, you have my heart and it is breakable, but I am yours." He murmured softly.  
Aziraphale reached up and held Crowley's face in his hand and pulled them together for a kiss, and with his free hand he miracled the tight pants off of his love.  
Aziraphale felt Crowley smile into the kiss, and felt him vibrating with laughter as he reached up and wrapped his lanky arms around Aziraphale's round form.  
Crowley gripped the angel tightly in his arms and pulled him closer.  
He didnt want any space between them.  
There had been enough space the last six thousand years.   
But this time was theirs now, and he wasn't about to let go of it easily.


End file.
